gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning J
Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning J (模型戦士 ガンプラ ビルダーズ ビギニングJ) is a photonovel side story based on the OAV Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G. It was released in Hobby Japan alongside Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning D. Each issue of the magazine features a battle. Story *Battle 01: Flammable - Keep Fire Away! *Battle 02: Giant vs Giant Wrist! *Battle 03: Sword × Sword! *Battle 04: Alice, Striking debut! *Battle 05: Coverage of Hobby Japan *Battle 06: *Battle 07: Sword VS Cannon! *Battle 08: Friendship Beyond the Sea *Battle 09: *Battle 10: World War Japan *Battle 11: Beginning Phantom *Battle 12: The day of decisive battle *Final Battle: *Battle Special Characters *'Takeru Nekki' - Hero of the story. An enthusiastic junior high student with a deep passion for Gunpla. He is a highly skilled Gunpla modeler who uses production techniques passed down from his grandfather. He initially uses the GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam and later the GPB-X80J Beginning J Gundam. *'Hikari Arisugawa' - Classmate and childhood friend of Nekki. She is an intelligent student who is also popular in school. Pilot of the GPB-04NYA Nyagguy. *'Figlia Contini' - Attends the same school as Nekki and Arisugawa. She is Italian, and went to Japan to become a Gunpla Meister. She uses the ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam Corleone. *'Susuki Masaki' *'Tanaka Masaki' *'Simon' Mobile Weapons *GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam *GPB-X80J Beginning J Gundam **GPB-X80JFA Beginning J Gundam Burning Cloth **GPB-X80J/7S Beginning J Gundam Seven Sword **'GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam Phantom' **'GPB-010CB2 Super ZZ Gundam' **GPB-X80JD Beginning Gundam JD Phantom *GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam *GPB-108 Blue Marasai *GPB-04NYA Nyagguy *ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam Corleone *GPB-GM79-31 Forever GM *GPB-80000BJMA Super Dog-Zam *GPB-044BJMS Assault Asshimar *Tekki-Musya Haganemaru-Go *GPB-06-F20011 Zaku Artillery *GPB-96X-ST Jesta Striker *AMS-129 Geara Zulu *'PMX-003 The O GPB Color "Black The O"' *GSX-401FW Stargazer Gundam Corleone *GPB-X78H-S1 Avalanche Gundam *'GPB-1119CR Geara Doga Crusher' *'Tenhou-Choukidou Daisyougun' *SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam *GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider *RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam *MS-06 Zaku II *RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam *XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Gallery Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj2.jpg 54974554201106280322092515352705245_006.jpg Gpb-vol6.jpg|Chapter 6, that's Contini's true gender was revealed. Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning J - Battle 01.jpg|Gunpla Builders Beginning J Battle#01 Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning J - Battle 02.jpg|Gunpla Builders Beginning J Battle#02 sssssdd50.jpg|Gunpla Builders Beginning J Battle#03 Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning J - Battle 04.jpg|Gunpla Builders Beginning J Battle#04 Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning J - Battle 05.jpg|Gunpla Builders Beginning J Battle#05 Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning J - Battle 06.jpg|Gunpla Builders Beginning J Battle#06 Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning J - Battle 07.jpg|Gunpla Builders Beginning J Battle#07 Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning J - Battle 08.jpg|Gunpla Builders Beginning J Battle#08 888c54zsf5sz1f56s1f.jpg hhh3333.jpg 5kadadad55a.jpg|Gunpla Builders Beginning J Battle#10 14f4e1033c1ae5.jpg Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning J - Battle 11.jpg|Gunpla Builders Beginning J Battle#11 Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning J - Battle 12.jpg|Gunpla Builders Beginning J Battle#12 Gunpla Builders J2b.jpg Beginning Gundam8a.jpg|Gunpla Builders Beginning J Battle#13 Beginning Gundam8b.jpg Beginning JD Gundam Phantom 1.jpg|GPB-X80JD Beginning Gundam JD Phantom Beginning JD Gundam Phantom 2.jpg|GPB-X80JD Beginning Gundam JD Phantom Beginning JD Gundam Phantom 3.jpg|GPB-X80JD Beginning Gundam JD Phantom Super ZZ Gundam.jpg|GPB-010CB2 Super ZZ Gundam Super ZZ Gundam 2.jpg|GPB-010CB2 Super ZZ Gundam Super ZZ Gundam 3.jpg|GPB-010CB2 Super ZZ Gundam 20120621152816-64133.jpg|Gunpla Builders Beginning J Battle Special 20120621152826-65310.jpg GPB-119CR.jpeg|GPB-1119CR Geara Doga Crusher Tenhou-Choukidou Daisyougun.jpg|Tenhou-Choukidou Daisyougun Builders J.jpeg PMX-003 The O GPB Color "Black The O".jpg|PMX-003 The O GPB Color "Black The O" Geara Zulu GPB.jpg|AMS-129 Geara Zulu GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam Phantom.jpg|GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam Phantom External links *Gunpla Builders Beginning J on Gundam Wikia Jp *Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning J on MAHQ Category:Gunpla Builders